1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, self powered, oral cavity cleaner that produces a pulsed stream of fluid to clean the teeth, and areas around the gums and teeth.
2. Background
It is widely recognized that regular cleaning of the teeth, stimulation of the gums, and removal of particulate matter between the teeth, is necessary for a healthy oral cavity.
Tooth brushes are good tools for cleaning teeth. Unless they are protected, they gather dirt when put into a purse or pocket and become unappealing to use and might cause a health hazard. Some tooth brushes come equipped with a carrying case but the tooth brushes must be thoroughly cleaned and dried before putting them into a carrying case or the tooth brushes will provide a breeding ground for bacteria and could be detrimental to one's health.
One known method developed to clean between the teeth and stimulate the gums, was a high pressure steady stream of water, but this was found damaging to the gums. Then, the Water Pick was developed with its pulsated stream of water. A stream that pulses between 1000 and 1600 times a minute has been found most helpful to the gums, stimulating the gum tissue, improving the blood flow and the elasticity of the tissue.
The Water Pick has been successfully used for many years. It suffers from a number of serious drawbacks: expense, bulk and weight. Moreover, it requires a water supply. Because of these shortcomings, Water Picks often are not carried by people when they leave their homes even when they would prefer to use them away from home. One object of this invention is to solve this problem.
The device of the present invention is a self-contained pressurized unit having the means to pulsate a directed stream of fluid. It is portable and inexpensive. It is small enough to be carried in a pocket or purse. It has parts that can be transferred from one pressurized container to another when the first is emptied. This will reduce the cost to the user.
The fluid in the pressurized unit could contain some or all of the following: breath freshener, plaque inhibitor or dissolving agent, bactericidal and bacteriostatic ingredients. It should also exhibit the ability to be swallowed so that spitting it out might be obviated while leaving the mouth feeling refreshed.
One of the embodiments of this invention may be secured in place of a bottle cap on carbonated beverages. Users might have a meal with a bottle of carbonated soda as a beverage. At the end of the meal they would place the device on the bottle, give a shake, turn the bottle upside down, and then spray into their mouths, removing the residue from their meals. Not only would there be a pulsed jet but each pulse would be bubbles of carbon dioxide that would have the further beneficial effect of foaming away the particles between the teeth.
Children might be encouraged to play with carbonated water or diet soda and use the device as a self powered "water pistol" and it is hoped that while playing they would squirt it into their mouths, to refresh themselves, thereby cleaning their teeth and learning the delight of a clean mouth.
Descriptions of previous attempts to answer the need of a portable, fluid utilizing, oral cleaning device include the following patents:
Australian patent No. 14,652/33 shows a device, refillable with both liquid and carbon dioxide cartridges. The device was complicated, expensive, and produced a solid jet of fluid that could be damaging to sensitive gums.
Another type of design is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,696 and 3,480,009. These patents described devices which are hand powered, portable and refillable. Neither device provides a pulsed stream with a cyclical rate of 1000 to 1600 pulses a minute, the optimal pulsed cycle for the maximum benefit for the gums. In addition they require hand coordination and flexibility that some users may lack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,711 describes a pressurized container to spray out a liquid through a dispenser that acts as a scrubbing device. The spray is not pulsated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,219 describes a device which discharges a single, small amount of plaque disclosing substance. It is not designed as a particle remover or a gum stimulator.